Star Wars: The Final Order
by nelso555
Summary: Young Alex is a Jedi pupil aspiring for greatness, however as war, betrayal, and bitter love are laid before him, he must decide, and fight for he truly values most.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR WARS: THE FINAL ORDER**

***So this is just an old fan fic that I wrote a while ago and decided to publish it. It's not my best work, but it's still a great read so I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review.***

**Chapter 1**

Alex Novellus took a deep breath, and drew his focus on the little silver orb that was seeking an opening to strike its opponent. The little metal training drone hovered in front of him, and when the time was right it fired three low-powered laser bolts. Alex anticipated the move and easily deflected the attack with his light sabre.

Master Cordatis was very pleased, "Excellent work my apprentice."

"Thank you, master." Alex replied.

"You seem to be doing well against an opponent that you can see," Cordatis shot his apprentice a sly grin, reached over and picked up a helmet with a solid metal blast shield that covered the eyes, "now try it again, against one that you cannot see."

Alex was very familiar with the challenge, however was not so confident. He had observed other students attempt this exercise, and had seen many students fall victim to the terrible sting of the non-lethal laser fire. He took one last glance at the silver drone that hovered in front of him, and then closed the blast shield. Suddenly all was dark; Alex had to meditate and become one with the force in order feel all that was around him. Master Cordatis had always stressed the importance of meditation under the power of the force, which was the energy that the Jedi harnessed their abilities from.

The drone fired again, and a laser bolt struck Alex's left thigh, leaving a painful sting and causing him to curse the little drone.

"Trust your feelings," Cordatis ordered, "Let the force guide you."

Alex took a deep breath, and then he let go and allowed the force to flow through him. In this meditated state Alex could now see the drone in front of him, and he could feel its movements. This time when the drone fired its laser bolts he was able to again anticipate the move and deflect the blow.

Cordatis stood up and gave a slow, steady applause. "Excellent, excellent. You have done well. Come, finish up for the day."

Both master and apprentice walked out of the training chamber together. Then Cordatis spoke, "The Jedi council has requested my audience today at a briefing concerning matters of the war. Meet me outside the temple in about three hours, and I will fill you in there."

Alex was too young to be a part of such councils, and so they said farewell and then both went their separate ways. Alex continued to venture around the temple and as he did so he began to wonder what Cordatis and the others were discussing in the council. He understood that there was still much for him to learn from his master, yet Alex yearned for the days when he would no longer be marked as a pupil, he felt that he was much to old for that. He wanted to go on mission and fight in the war against the separatists, and he wanted to become a Jedi knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next three hours Alex drifted around the great Jedi temple. He had lived among the Jedi for most of his life. Eighteen years and still he was amazed by the sheer massiveness of this place. People unfamiliar to the ways of the force had gotten lost here simply because they had forgotten their bearings and could not find their way out. Alex knew the layout of the temple like the back of his hand, and it was something that he was proud of seeing as most pupils his age were still trying to find their way.

As Alex trekked down the large main hallway towards the Jedi archives he passed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. He greeted in the usual manner, by bowing his head. "Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." He said simply and then he continued on his way. Master Yoda was considered a legend for Jedi all throughout the galaxy. He held such incredible power in his little green and aging body. Alex was privileged to have learned from Yoda when he was a younger student, or as the Jedi call them, younglings. To this day Alex remembers the master's teachings, "Let go of your hate, you must. To anger, hate leads, the path of the dark side this is."

When Alex finally reached his destination he spent some time browsing through the tremendous Jedi archives. The archives were a library for all the information that the Jedi had ever collected. Each piece of information was stored in a little blue box in the form of a hologram, and put into shelves. If something could not be found there, then the chances were that it did not exist. Alex spent some time observing galactic maps and files, when he grew tired of this he left the archives and again visited the training chambers.

On the practice floor, Alex sighted a woman. She was tall and fit, and her long dark hair flowed down her back as she danced around the floor, her skill with a light-sabre intrigued him. Alex recognised the woman as Elexis Corr, a fellow student who was often around during his training. Now he watched as Elexis drew her laser sword and swung it around, striking down an imaginary target with such grace that the weapon seemed to be an extension of her own beautiful body. It was against the Jedi way for a Jedi to fall in love, though even as a child Alex had always wondered what love had felt like. Alex knew that when he looked at Elexis he would feel something deep down that was unknown to him. It was like an unstoppable force that kept him from looking away, and compelled him to stay and admire her forever. _Was this what love felt like? _He wondered.

Elexis looked up from her task and noticed that Alex was watching her, she cast him a light smile, and for the first time Alex was able to properly admire her deep green eyes and fair but pale skin, suddenly he felt embarrassed. He returned the gesture and then quickly made his way out of the room and back towards the temples main entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Master Cordatis waited impatiently outside the temple, what he had just learned made him feel very uneasy. 'Alex should be here by now.'

Cordatis looked around the large area as well as down the many steps in front of the entrance; there was no sign of his apprentice. He called over to one of the clone commanders leaving the temple, "Commander, have you seen a tall lad waiting out her, with short blonde hair?"

The trooper took a straight stance, "I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen him."

"Very well," Cordatis said, "Continue on your way."

Finally Alex stepped through the large doorway and greeted his master in his usual brash way.

Cordatis was not pleased. "Where the blazers have you been?"

Alex immediately reacted to his master's attitude, "I was just in the training chambers."

"It doesn't matter, we have important matters to discuss."

"What is it, master?" Alex asked more seriously now.

Cordatis explained, "I have been assigned to a clone battalion on Boz Pity."

"You mean the cemetery world? I thought the planet had been secured by master Quinlan Vos years ago."

"Yes it was, but it seems that the separatists have reactivated their facilities and are now ready to stage a siege on the capital. The counsel has sent me to reinforce the cities defences. I leave as soon as my ship is ready."

This news had come too swiftly for Alex and he was saddened to hear that his master would be leaving him, however he knew that his mentor had a duty to the republic and so he kept his emotions hidden.

"But master, what of my training?" he asked instead.

"Ah, you will continue your training, under the supervision of master Victor Mier Amicus." Cordatis answered.

"Isn't he Elexis' mentor?"

"Yes, but he has agreed to train the two of you together until I return. I trust that you have no objections?" Cordatis knew of Alex's recent affection towards Elexis, he feared only that Alex's feelings would affect his training.

At the mention of Elexis' name Alex's mood changed to something of joy, "Of course not, master. Only, when will you return from this assignment?"

Cordatis began to walk down the steps of the temple entrance, and then looked back over his shoulder, "When the job is done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the following days Alex reported to master Amicus for his lessons in the training chambers, and most of the time Alex took the chance to observe Elexis. He found that she was quite fierce for the woman he had first assumed to be so gentle and sweet, she also had this urge to beat him in every challenge that they were tasked with. Together, Alex and Elexis would fight simulated battles against drones, undergo force exercises where they would move large objects using only their Jedi powers, but most of the time was spent meditating and learning how to control their power. When they first competed, Alex was careful not to fight so hard, for he enjoyed seeing Elexis in her moments of triumph. Later though, he found that he struggled against and even lost to Elexis, even when he focused his best effort into the task. Alex admired her skill with a light sabre, and despite her strong personality, Elexis handled her weapon with ease and her movements were as graceful as flowers floating in the wind.

Abruptly Alex was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of master Amicus, "Alex, you need to focus on what you are doing and stop dazing off!"

Again Alex was back in the small chamber, holding his laser sword, "Sorry sir." He apologised, "It won't happen again."

"I trust that it won't," Amicus said, then called over to where Elexis was practicing, "Elexis, join us!"

Elexis switched off her light sabre and paced over to join the group.

"I have now seen both of you show your worth with a light sabre," Amicus started, then the old man held out his hands and gave both his students a new laser sword. "These are complete replicas of you own weapons, however they have been designed to deliver a blow that will only stun an opponent. They are entirely non-lethal."

"Do you expect us to duel?" Elexis asked, eager to compete with Alex again.

"Yes, but for you own sakes, I hope that neither of you will ever have to face an enemy who knows how to use a light sabre. However with the sith gradually crawling their way back into power, I fear that our enemies are growing more resourceful by the day."

Alex and Elexis looked at each other, and Alex was able to see past Elexis' confident glare and witness the doubt and fear within. Alex didn't blame her, for he too was scared but too afraid to show it, especially in the presence of his partner.

Amicus led his students onto the practice floor and placed them five paces apart. Alex was determined not to be bested by his female competitor, and he sensed that Elexis felt the same way about him.

Sustaining their distance, the two opponents circled each other. Elexis flicked back her hair and tried to intimidate her opponent. The look in her eye was a clear marking of her determination, like that of a predator as it stalked its prey. There was something else, that competitive fire that Alex had seen so many times before, the look was a threat alone, but it did not shake Alex's confidence. At the same time they ignited their light sabres. To their surprise the students found that the blades did not have their usual blue glow, but instead were white. Alex focused his energy and looked Elexis in the eyes, and she returned the stare as once again she flicked her long hair out of her eyes, then with immense speed she struck at Alex's torso, much like the strike of a cobra. Alex was just able to dodge the blow in time and then counter it, going for Elexis' lower abdomen. She deflected the attack with a simple twist of her wrists and their blades slid, one across the other. The two opponents found that they were pressed up against each other, trying to break the others stance, their faces only inches apart.

"Are we fighting, or dancing?" Elexis taunted.

Alex smiled at the remark, and then used his strength as opposed to her swiftness and pushed Elexis back. He shifted his weight and managed to throw Elexis off balance, then swung his light sabre at her unprotected left arm and struck her in the shoulder before she could defend herself. There was a quick zapping sound and then Elexis dropped her light sabre and fell to her knees, clutching her arm.

"Great work," Amicus said as he stepped up and walked towards his students, "Give yourselves a moment to rest, and then try again."

Both students sat down by their master, Elexis was still holding her arm that was now beginning to throb a little. Alex, never before having used the new light sabres, had no idea about the impact of his blow. Elexis still made an effort to hide her agony.

"This time when you fight I want you to take no chances. Your enemy will certainly not hesitate when he sees his chance to kill you, and neither shall you. I also want you to truly look at who you are fighting, observe their stance and their movements, find their weaknesses and their strengths, being able to anticipate when and how your opponent moves will give you a great advantage in battle. Now, do it again."

As she stepped onto the floor Elexis swung her arm through the air a few times in an attempt to rid it of the terrible sting. This time when Alex faced Elexis on the practice floor he looked at her stance instead of her eyes. Alex observed her clothes, she wore close-fitting white trousers and a loose cotton shirt covered her torso. Alex knew that he was stronger than Elexis, but what he gained in strength she matched him equally in agility. Elexis was right handed, and so the weakness of her left arm was of little advantage to him, in all it seemed that they were still quite evenly matched.

Alex was the first to strike, performing a swift little spin as he tried for Elexis' head, but Elexis was too swift for him and averted the attack then countered with a quick strike for the neck. The duel became a game of counter and strike for a long time, neither opponent being able to land a hit on the other until Alex finally sighted a flaw in Elexis' footing. In one swift movement he swiped her blade to the side and used his shoulder to knock her down. With Elexis on her back Alex appeared to have won the duel, but instead of finishing his opponent off, Alex stood over Elexis in triumph and held his sword to her neck.

"I guess I overestimated you," he smirked, but Elexis was not defeated yet. She shot Alex a mischievous smile, almost child-like, and then she managed to hook her left foot behind Alex's left leg and trip him over. Elexis then took up her light sabre, rolled to the side and struck Alex's right hand, the shock caused him to drop his own weapon to the ground, leaving him at her mercy.

Elexis held the glowing white blade at Alex's throat and then responded to his previous observation, "Hardly," She said.

"Alright Elexis," Amicus intervened, "Lower your weapon, he has lost."

Amicus turned to Alex, who lowered his head shamefully, "Let that be a lesson to you, your enemy will have no time for chat while they are busy trying to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Alex replied.

"Good," Amicus collected their replica weapons, "I will be expecting both of you here tomorrow and do not be late this time."

Alex found that he could not hide his sudden embarrassment or his desire to gain revenge on Elexis. Alex and Elexis left their chambers together but no one spoke, and then they went about the rest of their day separately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Master Cordatis stood on the city's main wall and looked over towards the grim horizon to the east, watching as the droid army slowly approached. Cordatis had spent his last two weeks rushing around the grey, ancient city; he had treaties to form with the Morgukai warriors, a cult of reptile-like people who did not take kindly to the Jedi order, but were just as un-favourable to the rule of the separatists.

The Morgukai were a hardy species that fought for honour more than anything else. After the previous siege of Saleucami, that is the very city that Cordatis is now trying to protect, the droid army attempted to kill off their lizard allies since they portrayed the warrior cult as a dangerous threat to their forces.

Now Cordatis sat in a military strategy room with the leader of the Morgukai cult and his followers.

"Master Kesh," he said in a soft voice across the large table at which they all were seated, "I am forever grateful that you and your warriors have agreed to support us in our time of need."

"Keep in mind Jedi," Kesh snapped back at him, "My people are no friends of your order, and we fight along side you, besides our previous discrepancies, only because our species' very existence is at stake."

Kesh's voice was loud and hoarse, and his yellow eyes stared deeply into Cordatis'.

"I would ask nothing more of your people than what you have already given, and I do thank you for your support, however I ask that you keep in mind, that should you go back on your deal, Kesh, well, you will have much more than the droids to fear." Cordatis threatened.

As Cordatis and his commanders discussed politics and strategies with the Morgukai, Cordatis was able to better observe his new allies. The warriors each bore a set of strong metal armour, which was threaded together by a faded purple cloth that hung loosely down their firm bodies. Only their hands and scaly orange heads were exposed, they had no hair, and along their foreheads and on their chins sat stubby little horns. The warriors' bright yellow eyes were set deep into their skulls and their mouths protruded a little from their faces to give the slight appearance of a beak.

At last the war counsel came to an end, with a signed agreement that stated: 'Should the separatist be defeated and removed from the planet Boz Pity, then the Morgukai shall have full use of the planet for the flourishing of their species and what ever other reasons they deem. The Morgukai must, however, abide by all Galactic Republic laws as well as continue to support the Republic in the war against the separatists.'

The Morgukai did not like the idea of being controlled by a higher power, but never the less they agreed to the treaty or else they would have been driven further towards the brink of extinction.

With all these matters settled, Cordatis took some Morgukai warriors and a clone squadron and had them set up DF.9 Anti-Infantry Batteries all along the massive outer wall of the city. These lightweight laser cannons were superb for taking out ranks of enemy foot soldiers over long distances.

Next Cordatis ordered his men to set up barricades and dig trenches for cover all around the perimeter of the city, these barricades sat below the high wall, that towered 30 feet above them.

Cordatis placed a team of snipers and heavy weaponry troopers in the rocky cliffs to the south. The cliffs prevented the enemy from attacking the wall from the South and from this vantage point the snipers had a full view over the city, and were able to report any enemy movement as well as shoot down hostile gunships that tried to land within the city walls.

Cordatis ran some final drills so that he could be sure that the soldiers under his command knew their orders well, and that there would be no mistakes when the droid attack began.

The final thing Cordatis had to do was speak to his apprentice using a holo-com device, because he knew very well that it might be the last time they would ever speak.

When at last Cordatis knew there was nothing more he could do to further improve the cities defences, he sat down on top of the outer wall facing the enemy, meditating, and awaiting their arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cordatis watched over the grim horizon as the droid forces gathered themselves for the attack. He was almost relieved that the long wait had finally ended. Cordatis was also pleased that it was morning, for now he possessed the advantage of fighting in daylight, however on Boz Pity an average day lasted around fifty-five hours, which for Cordatis was a very long day.

Through his macro-binoculars Cordatis saw a tall, bulky figure at the front of the droid army blow into a large horn, signalling the droids to begin the march. The synchronised sounds of metal feet marching towards the city made Cordatis feel edgy. Never the less he stood his ground.

While he watched the droids gradually draw closer to the citadel, Cordatis reached for the comlink radio that he used to talk to his men, and raised it close to his mouth.

"Do not fire until I give the order," he said to the men at the barricades below the wall. "Then you are to hold them back and stand ground until further instructions."

The droids continued their approach, and as soon as they came into range Cordatis raised his right hand, ready to give the order to the men on the wall and to those handling the DF.9's.

"Hold," he said with a loud, strong voice. "Hold steady men," he repeated, sweat was beginning to trickle down his forehead and for a brief second that seemed like an eternity, everything was absolutely silent. The seconds passed, one by one.

"Fire!" Cordatis shouted out and he swung his arm down.

In that instant it was like the entire planet had erupted in a mass of fire, as red, green and blue laser bolts sliced through the air, striking clone, droid and Morgukai.

The DF.9's were proving effective in taking out medium sized groups of droids, and each shot would destroy at least ten of the compacted droid soldiers, however this was of little influence on the thousands of droids that would instantly replace the fallen.

The clones at the barricades were holding their positions well, but Cordatis knew that it was only a matter of time before they would have to retreat to the next checkpoint towards the citadel. His thoughts were met when an enemy ground armoured tank, or GAT, fired a powerful shot that obliterated one of the barricades. The tank was quickly destroyed by an anti-artillery unit, who fired a rocket into the right flank of the armoured vehicle. The tank exploded with such ferocity that it abolished all droid troops within a ten-metre radius. A cheer towards the clone that fired the rocket followed the explosion.

As Cordatis had anticipated, the enemy began to split its forces up and about a third of the mass started to head north, attempting to flank the citadel. Fortunately Cordatis was well prepared, and he had previously sent several clone squadrons and some Morgukai warriors to meet the droid forces to the northeast. The unsuspecting forces fell victim to the fire of the clones and the axe-head of the Morgukai, as well as the heavy artillery of the Defoliator. The Defoliator was a heavy anti-tank cannon, capable of destroying any armoured land vehicle in its way. After the first wave of droids littered the Northeast side of the wall, the second wave was quick to respond.

The surprise attack only worked on the first wave of enemy troops, and the second were much more cautious in their approach. Fortunately, the landscape to the North acted as a natural funnel. This prevented the droids from spreading out into a flanking position, and it also allowed the clones to fight with the higher ground of the cliffs and slopes that held the droids trapped. For now, Cordatis could assume that the North side would be safe.

On the east wall the clones had been driven back to their last checkpoint and every now and then a super battle droid would manage its way past the barricades. Super battle droids were heavily armoured and heavily equipped fighters that were much more sensible than a regular battle droid when it came to battle. Cordatis was surprised when he witnessed a group of battle droids leap onto the wall using some kind of built in jetpack. The group of droids faced Cordatis, and he ignited his green light sabre as the droids readied their blasters.

They fired upon him and he deflected their lasers, repelling the bolts back at the two leading droids, causing them to explode in a blast of sparks and smoke. Cordatis then dashed forward at the remaining droids with speed that could only be matched by a Jedi. He dodged an oncoming laser bolt and then swung his blade through the next droid, slicing it in half at the waist. In the same swift motion he drove his laser sword through the chest area of the final battle droid. It sparked and jittered and the light sabre triggered the battle droid's jetpack to explode with a brief cloud of fire and black smoke.

Cordatis looked down at the clones that were now fighting directly below the wall, if they could not regain any lost ground taken by the droids then they would be forced to pull back into the city. Cordatis had thought of sending out the Morgukai to charge through the enemy troops, their blades would easily cut down any object that was unfortunate enough to stand it its way. By using the Morgukai, Cordatis' men would be able to push forward to at least some of their previously lost barricades, but he assumed, at the cost of many Morgukai lives. Cordatis had decided to use this tactic only when it was absolutely necessary, but that time was now.

Cordatis yelled out for Kesh, and within minutes the large orange warrior stood before him. "Have your men charge into the droid forces outside the east gate," he ordered. "I need you to push the enemy back so that my clones can regain some ground."

To his surprise Kesh had no objection, and went straight away to rally his warriors. Within minutes the warriors had gathered into an impenetrable wall built of muscle and metal, ready to charge at the enemy, each warrior filled with battle lust. With the sound of Kesh's bellowing voice, the warriors began their stampede, crushing all that was in their path with violent ferocity.

As Cordatis watched these beasts cut and hack at the enemy with their large axes and long spears, he found that some were able to withstand multiple laser bolts, and their strong armour and thick skin defended them very well. To Cordatis' complete astonishment, the Morgukai managed to regain all of the ground that was lost to the clones, and there were only eleven casualties as opposed to the hundreds of destroyed battle droids that now littered the battlefield before them. Cordatis had gained a new sense of respect for the creatures that he had called 'beasts.' After once again giving Kesh his thanks, Cordatis immediately sent a fresh group of clones back out to the barricades where they continued to defend the city.

As the hours passed neither side faltered, and the droids remained persistent in completing their objective and taking the city.

From his vantage point on the wall, Cordatis began to notice several small transport vehicles spread out across the battlefield. He was puzzled because the vehicles seemed to be of no use to the droids, then he saw what they carried.

Out from one of the little vehicles climbed three humanoid figures, who instantly began to scale the high wall using magnetic traction gloves. Using his macro-binoculars, Cordatis observed one of the beings. It was a woman, her skin was pale-grey and she had long blue silky hair that was tied into a ponytail so that it bounced around her back as she climbed. The woman had a rather bulbous nose and she had two tentacle-like proboscises that curled out and extended from her cheeks. Cordatis felt a brief moment of fear as he realized that these creatures were Anzat assassins.

He had dealt with these terrible beings only once before, they were the ultimate predators, capable of using telepathic powers similar to the force to seduce their prey. The Anzat use their tentacles to feed off the brains of whatever species they choose, each time they feed they grow more powerful, making them near immortals. These creatures were also very good at disguising them selves as humans, so that they can sneak up on their prey in plain sight.

Cordatis raised his comlink to warn his men of the new threat, and as he did so, he witnessed one of the assassins leap onto one of his commanders, driving its tentacles into the commander's head through the gap under his helmet. Cordatis saw another assassin stalking someone else, the trooper became aware of the threat but instead of raising his weapon the clone just stood motionless, falling victim of the Anzat's mind trick, and allowing the predator to go in for the kill.

Cordatis drew his laser sword and rushed at the distracted Anzat as it fed, he was able to decapitate the creature with one swift stroke of his sword. The Anzat's head was lopped off its body and it fell to the ground, rolling back and forth by Cordatis' feet. When Cordatis looked at the fallen trooper, he found that it was another commander, and then the Anzat's intentions became clear to him. With no one to lead them, the clones were unable to function in a battle.

"They are killing off our commanders!" he shouted, "Stop the Anzat! Protect your commanders!"

Another assassin came before Cordatis on the wall, and it's mind tricks tried to over power him. There was a massive pressure in his head that made him feel like he was deep under water. Cordatis ignored the terrible urge to drop his weapons and instead raised his light sabre. When the Anzat saw that it's attack had failed it shot him a look of terror and then tried to flee, but Cordatis was much too fast and easily caught up with the creature, driving his laser sword through the centre of it's back. Cordatis' light sabre punctured the Anzat's lung and the wound caused a trickle of dark cold blood to flow from the creatures blue lips. Now that the clones were aware of the Anzat, they were able to defend their commanders from oncoming attacks until the attacks slowed, and eventually stopped.

…

The fifty-five hour day had almost come to an end and still the droids did not let up their attack. The barricades outside the citadel were completely gone and now the clones fought desperately from the top of the wall. If the attack did not end soon, Cordatis knew that the droids would breach the wall, and that he and his men would have to retreat into the inner city. The droids were too numerous for Cordatis to send out the Morgukai again, despite their effective tactics. It appeared that he was fast running out of options.

When it seemed that the status of the battle could not get worse, Cordatis spotted a very large laser cannon being slowly transported amongst the endless ranks of battle droids until it sat directly in front of the wall.

Kesh stood beside Cordatis as they tried to rally their men. "A weapon that size will destroy this wall for sure!" He shouted with a hint of concern in his deep voice.

With that in mind Cordatis shouted multiple orders to his men, "I want all fire focused on that weapon, Artillery, DF.9's, AAU's, use everything!"

The cannon below them was battered by laser fire, but no damage was done and still the weapon continued to function.

"The cannon has a force field, sir," one of the commanders reported, "it is completely protected, I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do."

"Alright," Cordatis replied grimly, "fall back to the inner citadel!" He shouted. "Get off the wall!"

As he called out his orders, the cannon began to rumble, and then there was a thunderous clap as the high-powered laser fired the devastating blast that blew the eastern wall to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alex sat quietly at a desk in the massive Jedi archives. He was reading about previous battles that had taken place on Boz Pity, where his master was now fighting for his life. He wondered if his master was in immediate danger.

How big was the droid army that he was up against? Could master Cordatis win this battle for sure? What would happen if he didn't make it back? Alex was soon joined by Elexis, who sat down gently at the seat beside him. Elexis could clearly see the emotions that her partner was feeling, as well as the files that he had pulled up on Boz Pity.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked quietly.

"It's been weeks since I last saw him," Alex answered.

"It is quite powerful, the bond between master and apprentice."

"I never see you 'bonding' with your master." Alex replied.

"Well unlike yours, my master does not get distracted by petty emotions. He has a job to do and so he does it." Elexis stated, "To me Amicus is nothing more than a teacher, as are all of my instructors."

"And what am I then?" Alex asked.

Elexis did not answer the question, but for a moment their eyes met and they looked at each other.

Over the weeks that they had spent together Elexis had grown rather fond of Alex, as he was of her. Elexis knew that the Jedi order would never allow such feelings, but as the days went by in the temple her emotions became harder to conceal.

She changed the subject to avoid his question.

"Hey Alex, have you ever regretted becoming a Jedi?"

Alex thought for a moment, "How could I regret the only life I have ever lived. Why do you ask, have you ever regretted it?"

"No," Elexis answered, "It's just that sometimes I feel like I want more than what the Jedi can give me. I want to be aloud to fall in love and to live a life."

The Jedi archives were empty, and at that moment Alex felt compelled to lean forward and kiss Elexis on the lips. Elexis felt the same, and she closed her green eyes and leaned towards Alex as he came to her, but before their lips could touch Master Amicus interrupted them as he marched into the room. Quickly Alex and Elexis pulled away and turned towards their master, acting as if nothing had happened.

"What is it, master?" Elexis asked.

"I have been given a very important assignment," Amicus explained, "And I would like the two of you to join me."

"I will do anything you ask of me, master" Elexis bowed her head as she spoke.

"Good," Amicus said. Alex had always noticed the sense of loyalty that Elexis had towards her mentor.

"And Alex, will you join me?" Amicus asked.

Alex looked to Elexis, "Well it seems I don't have much of a choice," He said steadily, "What is this mission?"

Amicus began to go through the basic details of the assignment; "There is a Clantaani gang member in the Clantaano system who has precious information that we need, on secret separatist hideouts as well as the locations of various enemy spies hidden all throughout the republic. We are going to infiltrate his gang posing as weapons dealers, when we have our target alone we will capture him and bring him to the republic base on Christophsis. There he will be interrogated thoroughly. This is a simple snatch and grab assignment, and nothing more."

Amicus stood up from his position in front of his students; "I will fill you in on the rest once we are on our way. Now get your things ready, we leave in one hour."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex sat comfortably in his seat in the back section of the star ship; he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the Jedi archives. In front of him sat Elexis, as beautiful as ever.

In the dark of outer space her hair took on a wonderful jet-black appearance. Alex was captivated, and somehow that moment in the archives had changed his desire for her, it had been strengthened. When she looked at him with her stunning green eyes he found that he was speechless, and his heart continued to yearn for her.

In the cockpit stood master Amicus, directing the clone pilot and co-pilot. The pilot wore a blue flight uniform, his head was cleanly shaven and he stared outwards as he steered the space vehicle.

Alex always assumed that a pilots head was shaved so that he could be distinguished from his co-pilot, who wore the same blue uniform except that his hair was short and neatly cut.

Alex talked with Elexis about what it would be like to be a clone; if they'd care that they all looked the same. Then the conversation turned to discussing the original specimen, the bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Alex enjoyed talking to and sharing his thoughts with Elexis, and she always had an interesting outlook on everything that they discussed. The conversation was later interrupted by a bleeping sound that came from Alex's Jedi robe. He reached down and fished out the holo-com device that was emitting the sound from his pocket. Alex activated the device and from it appeared a little blue holographic image of master Cordatis.

Alex was surprised by the call, "Master Cordatis," he said it so that master Amicus could hear. "It is good to see that you are still in one piece."

"Yes, well the attack is still to come but I thank you for your concern lad." Cordatis wore a full cloak, and behind him it appeared to be raining. "Is master Amicus with you, I must speak with him." Cordatis spoke seriously now. "This is very important."

Amicus gestured for Alex to move aside and then placed himself in full view of master Cordatis. "What is it you must talk to me about?" He asked respectfully.

"Master Amicus," Cordatis started, "I wish I could say that the preparations for the droid attack are going well," he paused for a moment. "However the enemy has some how managed to damage my communications and I cannot contact the counsel on Coruscant or any republic planet for that matter, unless it is fixed I won't be able to call for reinforcements.

"I understand." Amicus answered.

"My scouts have reported that the droid army is much more numerous than we had at first anticipated. I will hold them back for as long as I am able to but I will need more reinforcements if the city is to be saved. I ask that you transfer this call to the Jedi counsel on Coruscant."

Amicus nodded his head and then took the holo-com into the cockpit. After some fidgeting and conversation with other holographic people, Alex heard Amicus confirm that Mace Windu from the counsel would be there himself with the necessary men to help with the battle of Boz Pity.

When this was all settled Cordatis spoke. "May I have a word with my apprentice alone?"

The others left Alex with the holo-com at the back of the ship so that he would not be heard. "Master, is everything alright?" Alex asked.

"Everything is fine." Cordatis answered, "I want to talk to you about your assignment, this is your first real mission. I want you to stay close to Amicus, do everything he tells you and trust your senses."

"I'll be fine." Alex said reassuringly, "Besides, I'll have Elexis to watch my back."

"That's what troubles me." Cordatis accused.

Elexis sat so that she was still just within earshot. When master Cordatis paused for a moment, Alex looked up at her and she moved casually out of sight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked.

"Just be careful around that girl, I sense something 'off' about this whole dilemma. Know your mission, and do not let this friendship of yours and your feeling towards your partner cloud your senses."

"Elexis would risk her life for me," Alex retorted "And I would do the same for her." Not wanting to believe his master, this was something he felt that he didn't need his advice on.

"Please Alex, promise me that you will listen to what I have told you."

Alex took a deep sigh, "Yes master."

And with that the call was ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As soon as their star ship had come out of hyper drive Alex could see the desert planet Clantaano III and the two moons that orbited it. The three Jedi on board the ship could sense the danger and the evil that lurked around these parts of the galaxy. Warlords and gunmen ran most of this sector, and it was a treacherous place for a Jedi to stick around.

"I thought we were pretending to be weapons dealers, any thug with eyes will be able to tell that we are from the republic." Alex inquired.

"Just wait Alex." Amicus responded, "Our equipment is still to come."

Just as he said it a star freighter appeared ahead of them as it came out of hyper drive.

"See," Amicus said. "All is going to plan. Pilot, send a transmission to that frigate vessel."

The vessel was slightly rusted and battle worn, and its white and red colouring was mostly faded. There were laser marks and other damages done from long ago, however they assumed that whoever owned the vessel only needed it to move from one place to another and nothing else.

The pilot turned a nob and then pushed a button, then he handed a com-link to master Amicus, "Go ahead sir."

"Greetings smugglers!" Amicus started, "We are commandeering this vessel in the name of the galactic republic. Surrender yourselves peacefully and we won't kill you." The threat was plain and simple and Alex found it amusing.

There was no response from the frigate for a while, then a voice came over the com-link, "I will rather die before I surrender my ship to you, Republic scum!" The voice was harsh and it hissed like a snake.

"Sir, they are trying to contact someone," the captain reported, "Shall I block the signal?"

"Do it," Amicus ordered, "But it is only a matter of time before they override the feed." He turned to the co-pilot, "Ready the weapons systems and fire on their communications array."

The co-pilot fired two green laser bolts at the satellite on top of the ship, but the attack did no damage.

"Laser shields," Amicus uttered, "Of course they would have laser shields."

"This looks like an old frigate. Look at the rust and the faded colour." Elexis pointed out, "Perhaps a well placed EMP shot will fry their systems."

The frigate fired on them, and their star ship shook violently. Alex was nearly knocked off his feet.

"All right," Amicus told the pilot, "Try to get under them and then fire the EMP at the loading bay, right there." He pointed.

Their star ship dropped down and the momentum of it threw Alex of balance again. Then the co-pilot fired a blue electric projectile that struck the bottom of the frigate. A wave of electric pulses brushed over the vessel and then sparks shot out from all sides.

"Their systems are down, sir." The pilot reported.

"Good," Amicus turned and faced Alex and Elexis, "Be ready to board the frigate, and no unnecessary deaths if you can manage it."

The star ship pulled up under the frigate and Amicus was able to deploy a shield between the ships, allowing he and his students to force jump into the cargo hold of the frigate.

Inside the cargo hold was a series of neatly stacked weapons crates, they were even ordered according to the type of weaponry that was on board. From the cargo hold ran three small hallways. One probably lead to the cockpit, the other to the engine room and the third Alex was unsure about. Amicus signalled for Alex to head into the engine room while he went to the cockpit and Elexis to the third room.

The engine room was uncomfortably hot and steam bellowed out from large motors that were probably the machines that moved the transport. Alex looked around but he could find nothing. Then, as if from the depths of the ship, came a large reptilian creature, charging and swinging at him from side to side with a heavy metal pipe. Alex dodged the attack and the pipe clashed into another pipeline, the force of it triggered a burst of hot steam that struck the creature full in the face, forcing it backwards while it gripped its burning face with both hands.

The creature was nearly twice the size of Alex, and all it wore was a torn rag that was stained with sweat. Its skin was thick brown and leathery, except for its face which was red and blistered from the intense heat of the engine steam. Alex watched the creature as it howled and cried and kicked violently, and he was unsure about how exactly he was going to capture the giant, so he drew out his light sabre and uttered under his breath, "It is a necessary death."

The creature regained it's footing and threw it's arms at Alex. Before he could retaliate, the beast struck him full in the chest and sent him flying across the room. Alex landed roughly on one of the engines and the heat scorched his fully clothed shoulder, burning the fabric into his skin. The pain made Alex scream and he gripped his sweltering arm, but he quickly recovered as the creature approached him again.

From the shock of the burn he found a new strength. This time Alex ducked as the creature tried to club him again, and using his laser sword sliced through the creatures' ankle, severing the tendons. The beast shrieked and then fell onto it's back, and Alex used the opportunity to jump onto its chest and drive his laser sword deep into its heart. It struggled on the steaming metal floor for a few seconds and then went limp.

When Alex retuned to the main room he found that Elexis had had two people handcuffed to a rail. One of the prisoners was a human, however his nose was flat and he wore a very tight metal vest over his torso. The other prisoner was a Barabel, a humanoid creature with thick green plated skin and a wide mouth armed with razor sharp teeth. The creature also had a tail with spikes that ran down the length of it.

Amicus stepped out from the cockpit with his own prisoner, a Clantaani. The little humanoid struggled around in Amicus' firm grip. He had long ears and plain white skin, and he wore a simple light brown vest and baggy blue pants that were tucked into his boots.

After handcuffing the Clantaani with his friends, Amicus spoke, "I saw an escape pod leave, did anyone get away?" his voice was urgent.

"No master," Elexis answered, "There was only two of them. They tried for the pod but I deployed it before they were in."

For some reason Alex sensed that something was wrong, however he ignored the feeling. He knew if someone had gotten away that Elexis would say something. He dismissed it as a heat of the moment feeling. Besides, how bad could it be? There was absolutely no reason for Elexis to lie about escape pod. Alex didn't like this feeling, and unlike the others this one brought him a small amount of pain and he couldn't explain why.

"Excellent work." Amicus complimented Elexis and patted her gently on the back then he squatted in front of his captives. "Now tell me, what is the name of the gang on Clantaano that these weapons were going to?" His tone was strong and fierce. When there was no response he spoke to the prisoners more compassionately, "If you tell me what I want to know now I will let you go free."

One of the prisoners, the human, spoke up, "The Vipers, the gang is called the Vipers. They are a gang tied up with the Confederacy. The guy you are looking for is a Clantaani, he runs the operations in these parts, goes by the name of 'Black Shot Burnsie.'" He added.

"Thank you," Amicus said, and then looked at his students, "Get them on the star ship."

"You said you would let us go." The human protested.

"I said I would let you go, but I did not say when. Alex, Elexis, put on your cloaks and take their equipment, until this mission is over you are no longer Jedi, but weapons dealers on a planet that is entirely controlled by thieving and murderous scum."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alex bit into his lip while Elexis tended to the scalded patch of skin on his arm, each time she touched the wound it erupted with pain and hurt him a little more.

"How did this even happen anyway?" Elexis asked.

"Things in the engine room got a little heated." Alex replied humorously.

Elexis laughed at the remark and then continued to pick the pieces of cotton out of his skin, and each time the cotton was removed Alex flinched. "Hold still." Elexis demanded. She finished off by rapping a bandage tightly around the burnt area of Alex's arm. They looked at each other and were silent for a moment.

When Alex was patched up he and Elexis joined Amicus in the cockpit. Through the thick glass of the windshield they could see the massive Clantaano Desert City in the distance. Following the coordinates on the navigation screen, Amicus landed the frigate on a factory landing pad a few leagues from the city.

The team exited the frigate, fully cloaked so that their faces could not be seen. A Clantaani approached them with outstretched arms and a wide open-mouth smile that showed a single row of dirty pointed teeth. He greeted them with the surprising respect that a host would give to honoured guests.

The Clantaani had followers of all shapes and sizes, and most of them were well armed. Alex could immediately tell that Black Shot was a cautious figure, as there were dozens of blasters and rifles aimed directly at him. One wrong move and he would be blown into oblivion.

The leader himself was much taller than his fellow gang members, he stood up straight and his blue skin was riddled with scars. Black Shot appeared to have had quite a taste for danger, and Alex wondered about what he must have done to earn each of those scars.

The Clantaani wore a full dark blue coat that stretched down to his ankles, and he had light brown trousers and boots that stretched up the length of his shins.

"You must be my new weapons dealers," he smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Black Shot Burnsie." Black Shot bowed to Amicus, his speech was slow but comfortable. "I have never heard of you before, what is your name? If you don't mind me asking." Black Shot questioned with ease.

"I would rather have it that my identity remains hidden." Amicus responded. "I trust that a man in you line of business would understand."

Black Shot allowed Amicus to step off the ship.

"I understand fully." Black Shot said, "But keep in mind that ever since the death of the great bounty hunter Jango Fett, we have been relatively safe from trouble."

Black Shot lead Amicus into a large room full of weapons and machinery. "Do you know how Jango Fett died?" He asked.

Amicus, like most Jedi, knew the story of Jango Fett's death very well. "No, I don't." He answered briefly.

"Jango Fett was murdered by the hands of a Jedi on the planet Geonosis," Black shot began to tell. "You see, now days people like us have much more to fear than just bounty hunters. The republic are a much more deadly enemy and they will destroy us if something is not done about it. That is why I have all these weapons." He gestured to all the weapons around the landing pad. "This is only a taste of it, the rest of my weapons are properly stored inside. But that is why the Vipers support the Separatists Confederacy."

Black Shot had realised that he was being distracted. "Enough stories. Let us get straight down to business then, do you have my equipment?"

"It's all on the frigate. I will have my assistants unload it at once." Amicus replied. He gestured for Alex and Elexis to get the weapons, and then began to walk alongside Black Shot and they moved between two large iron doors.

"Allow me to show you around my great facility," Black Shot offered, "I'm sure you will like what you see."

Amicus offered a smiled and then followed Black shot into his facility and left Alex and Elexis with the frigate.

…

Alex later came to join Amicus in the facility, his pace was fast and he seemed troubled. Black Shot had been called away to his office to answer an urgent message and Amicus was left to explore the facility.

"Where is Elexis?" Amicus asked Alex quietly.

"She is still loading the last of the weapons with the others." Alex explained, "She thinks that Black Shot might be onto us. I think so too." And he shot a glance at Black Shot's men, cloaked figures watching them from a distance.

"Let's get this done then." Amicus tried to contact the star ship over his com-link, there was only static. Alex sensed that they were in big trouble. Black Shot returned to them with his normal mannerly expression. He gestured for Amicus to follow.

Alex and Amicus readied their weapons and followed him into a room, and what they found was tragic. Their clone pilot and co-pilot were tied up and gagged in the centre of the room, they were badly beaten and they were stripped of their uniforms.

Alex made the mistake of rushing into the room, and then he heard Black Shot's slow voice. "You think you are so smart! Jedi scum!" And then Alex was knocked hard over the back of his head, and he fell to the sandy metal floor, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alex awoke with the intense heat of the desert sun in his face. His lips were dry and his head throbbed and ached around the spot where he was struck. He found that he was being carried by a large Barabel, much like the one from the frigate, only that this one had brown plated skin and was much bigger.

"We stop here to rest." The Barabel shouted to his companions in a deep throaty voice. "Then we continue until nightfall."

The Barabel threw Alex onto the sand like a ragdoll and then proceeded to tie him up to a Eopie using some cord. A Eopie was a camel like creature native to the sands of Tatooine. They were often used in desert travel for their continuous endurance and ability to carry a heavy load. This Eopie only carried a few bags of food, water and other gear.

Alex saw that there were five people in the group, the Barabel, a Rodian, and three humans. The Rodians were a reptilian humanoid species with green shaded skin, large round black eyes, tapir-like snouts and a pair of saucer shaped antennae on their heads, which served to pick up vibrations.

Alex sat up in the sand, and his head was still slightly spinning after awaking from being unconscious. "What happened to the other people I was with?" he asked.

"Your master is dead." The Barabel answered sternly.

"Dead?" Alex uttered. "What about the other? The girl, where is she?" Alex asked again.

The Barabel did not respond, he just picked up a blaster rifle and began to clean out the muzzle.

"At least tell me where we are going." Alex demanded.

"We are taking you to Clantaano City, there you will find a transport off the planet."

'They are letting me go,' Alex thought. None of this made any sense, someone obviously betrayed Alex and warned Black Shot about who they were, so why was he still alive.

"Why are you letting me go?" He asked, "Why not just kill me?"

"Those were our orders." The Barabel said, "Just be glad that Black Shot didn't feed you to his Krayt Dragons." The Barabel stood up and shouted to his men, "Alright, breaks over, now get moving!"

The five men stood up, as well as the Eopie that Alex was tied to, and they began to walk.

'If there was a traitor among the Jedi then I have to find out who it is,' Alex realised, 'I'll have to get back to that facility.'

Alex studied his captors, the Barabel carried a wooden walking stick and a rifle, and the three men were unarmed, but the Rodian had a hand blaster strapped to his belt and a knife tucked into his boot.

Alex quickly ran through the escape plan in his mind, and then proceeded. He dropped to his knees and then rolled instantly to the right. He snatched the Rodian's knife from its boot and used it to cut his hands free. Alex then jumped backwards, just in time to escape a blow from the handle of the Rodian's blaster. He jumped forward again, too fast for the Rodian to retaliate, and he grabbed the Rodian by the neck, and held him in front of his body. Alex did this just in time for the Rodian to shield him from a blast of the Barabel's rifle. The blast struck the Rodian fair in the chest, and he died instantly.

Alex took the blaster from the dead Rodian's hand and shot the Barabel between the eyes. The large creature fell backwards into the sand, smoke rising from his forehead.

Alex then dodged an incoming fist from one of the humans and then countered the attack, smashing the handle of his blaster into the human's temple.

Alex kicked the next human in the groin as he ran at him and the human fell onto his knees, doubled over in pain.

The last human had grabbed a hidden blaster from the Eopie and he fired it at Alex. The blast missed Alex's body and in return Alex used the force to pull the blaster from the human's hand. Alex caught the weapon by the heated muzzle in his own hand, flipped it around and then shot the man once in the chest. The human was thrown on his back into the sand, killed instantly from the force of the blast.

With his captors' dead, Alex gathered the things he needed and began the long walk back to the facility where he hoped to confront his betrayer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cordatis dragged himself painfully from the rubble of the east wall. Blood dripped from his ringing ears and stained the shoulder of his jacket, there was also blood on his face from where a piece of rubble had struck him in the forehead. One of Cordatis' clone commanders squatted in front of him and removed its helmet. The clone was shouting something at him but Cordatis could not hear it over the piercing sound in his eardrum. He tried to stand, but as he did his vision blurred and he fell to his knees. His hearing returned during the second attempt and Cordatis could now catch the sound of the droids advancing into the city as well as the yelling of his clones and the howls of the Morgukai.

"Master Cordatis!" the commander shouted again. "Can you hear me sir?"

"Yes, I hear you commander." Cordatis answered dourly.

"The enemy have used jumper droids to flank us on our retreat. We are cut off from the inner wall. I have stationed our remaining troops in the surrounding buildings, we are trying to maintain a perimeter."

"It won't last." Cordatis told the commander. He reached for his light sabre on his utility belt but it was gone.

"Oh, I believe this is yours sir." The commander handed Cordatis his light sabre. "You dropped it when the wall fell."

"Thank you commander." Cordatis said, "Where is Kesh?"

"The Morgukai are holding the droids back where the wall fell." The commander explained.

"I want you to call them back." Cordatis ordered, "Our men are sitting ducks out here. I want you to gather all the troops that you can spare so that we can fight our way to the inner wall before more enemy forces close in."

"Yes sir," the clone ran off, back into the battle.

While Cordatis was running towards the inner citadel, a droid gunship flew overhead. The sound of its loud engines rumbled through the city. As it flew the gunship was shot down by one of the heavy weaponry troops stationed in the mountainside to the south. The rocket exploded on impact and the ship crashed into an enemy tank, which in turn exploded in a violent fiery eruption and destroyed all the surrounding droids.

"That trooper deserves a medal." Cordatis murmured under his breath.

Soon all of the clones and Morgukai were gathered before the enemy blockade, Cordatis spotted Kesh, preparing to lead the attack. "Kesh!" He shouted.

"Cordatis," Kesh called back, "Glad to see that you are not dead."

"As am I." Cordatis replied, "Are your warriors ready to attack?"

"We were born ready. Come, let us fight or else die in the name of freedom!" The warriors behind him erupted in an uproar of bellows and shouts, and even the clones joined in.

Cordatis led the charge with Kesh beside him and their army of clones and Morgukai followed. Cordatis drew his light sabre and deflected enemy fire as he ran. When he neared the first super battle droid Cordatis performed a light sabre throw, and the blade spiralled until it pierced through the droids hard metal chest. Without stopping his run, Cordatis collected his light sabre and cut through another droid, and another. Beside him Kesh used his warrior axe to cut one droid into three equal pieces, the beast then smashed another droid with his armoured shoulder and simply crushed another one with his bare hands.

The other Morgukai followed their leaders example, cutting and hacking away at the enemy. The clones were much more organised, and they moved in groups, covering each other as they rushed through the enemy lines.

The DF.9's stationed on the inner wall helped by thinning down the droids that attacked Cordatis' men from behind, and a squadron of troops waited outside the gate to cover their arrival. The gate swung open with a heavy metal creaking sound and allowed the clones and Morgukai to rush into the safety to the citadel.

Once inside Cordatis made his way to the top of the wall and spoke to another one of the commanders, "How long do you think we will hold out?" he asked.

"I don't know sir," the commander replied, "But its going to be difficult fighting the droids back come nightfall in a few hours."

"I agree." Cordatis said, "Unless we can find some sort of an edge on the droids, I fear we may have to give up the citadel."

The clones and the Morgukai battled with more heart as the sun lowered over the horizon, because they knew that the droids would have an immediate advantage in the dark. However the soldiers' courage was to no avail, and the droids continued to push them past the limit until the enemy tanks lined up to take out the inner wall.

Cordatis knew that the battle was lost, and he was ready to call for a full retreat. Then the commander beside him pointed out, "Look sir, gunships."

The commander was right, over the rubble of the outer wall approached dozens of republic gunships, each loaded with at least twenty clone troopers. The gunships soared overhead and with powerful laser cannons took out almost all of the enemy tanks in one blow. When the smoke from the tanks had cleared the ships landed their troops and the clones began to charge at the droid army, all noise was drowned out by their shouts and footsteps. By nightfall the droids littered the city, and the clones went about disposing of the scrap metal that remained.

When the droids were definitely gone Cordatis went to speak to Mace Windu, who supervised the final attack. Instead he found Master Shionne; she was an old friend of Cordatis and a skilled Jedi.

"Shionne," Cordatis said, "What a surprise, I was expecting to find Mace Windu."

"Mace Windu had more important issues to deal with, so they sent me instead to come save your ass." She silently laughed at the thought.

"Boy have I missed your sparkling personality Shionne," Cordatis replied shrewdly, "But what could have been more important that this." He gestured to the half destroyed city around them.

"All I know is that something is going down between the Jedi Council and the senate, something big." Shionne walked with Cordatis to one of the gunships, "I think chancellor Palpetine may have overstepped his limits with the counsel this time, and who knows what they'll do if he pisses them off any more."

"Palpetine is just a stupid old man who doesn't know his place in the republic, what ever he's done can't be as bad as this war." Cordatis helped Shionne step into the gunship.

"It can be if he assumes control of the republic army." Shionne stated.

"The Jedi would never allow it." Cordatis rebutted.

As Cordatis found a place to sit on the gunship he felt something, a disturbance in the force, suddenly he knew that something was wrong. He assumed that Shionne felt it too, so he focused his senses and studied the aftermath of battle around him. As the ship took off he saw the leading commander of the rescue battalion pull out a holo-com, from it sprouted a weary cloaked figure. "Execute order sixty-six." The figure said in an old croaky voice.

Before he could ask questions the ship took off, and Cordatis felt very unsafe.

"Do you feel it too?" Shionne asked.

Cordatis nodded his head slowly and placed his hand lightly on his light sabre, and then from out of nowhere a heavy laser bold struck the gunship. The ship spiralled violently towards the ground and smoke pumped out from the blast point, then the ship smashed into the hard rocky terrain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was dusk when Alex finally arrived back at Black Shot's weapons facility. He was tired and the strong desert sun had sapped the energy from his body, but he could not stop now. Alex crept his way around the perimeter of the massive building, looking for the best way to enter unseen. He spotted a window on the top floor, a few metres above ground and he hoped that this was Black Shot's office.

Between Alex and the window stood a Clantaani guard, patrolling back and forth. The guard was only armed with a pike, the head of which was made of sharp serrated bone. He wore no armour. When the guard was turned away Alex stealthily dashed behind a boulder that was in front of the guard's route, he then whistled softly so that only that guard would hear. The Clantaani paused for a moment and with a puzzled expression he gripped his pike, ready for battle. The guard cautiously made his way over to the source of the sound. Alex waited for his moment and then jumped out from behind the rock, he grabbed the Clantaani's head and with a quick jolt, he broke the vertebrae in its neck. Alex took the dead Clantaani body and sat it against the rock. It was out of sight from anyone else who may stroll past that way.

Alex began to scale the wall to the top floor window. He started by jumping onto a window seal and then gripping to a stray bar of metal that protruded from the main building structure. Alex swung himself onto a balcony just below the top floor and then he force jumped through the main window.

He was right that this would be Black Shot's office. In the centre of the large room sat a sturdy metal desk and all along the walls were bookshelves and weapons racks. It was not long after Alex came through the window that Black Shot entered through the main door. Alex used his force powers to slam the door shut once Black Shot was inside and then lock it, he even knocked a bookshelf in front of it to make sure that he would not be interrupted. "Surprised to see me?" Alex asked rhetorically before smashing Black Shot in the jaw with his fist.

Black Shot fell to the cold metal floor and a spurt of blood trickled from his flat nose. Alex grabbed Black Shot by the collar and hurled the defenceless creature against a bookshelf. Funny that a figure so powerful was now left so vulnerable. Alex's actions were now only driven by anger and vengeance for Amicus and Elexis. Alex held Black Shot down and leaned close to his ear. He then began to whisper bitterly through pursed lips. "You listen to me you worthless piece of space trash, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know or I swear I will kill you!" Alex suddenly noticed the severity in his threat.

Black Shot defiantly looked Alex in the eye and laughed, "You Jedi are so blind."

Alex threw Black Shot face down on the table and made him bleed some more, "Tell me who betrayed me!" he demanded, "Who betrayed the Jedi?"

Someone from outside started to knock on the door and tried to open it. "You have no idea, do you?" Black Shot teased.

Alex grabbed a double-edged blade from one of the racks and said firmly, "After you are dead, I will come back for your gang, and everything you have ever achieved will be burnt to ashes." There was a rage that boiled inside of Alex.

Black Shot closed his eyes for a moment, "I will tell you nothing."

Alex pushed the blade against Black Shot's throat.

"Wait!" Black Shot squealed, "I will tell." Before he could speak again he was hit in the neck by a tiny little dart and he started to faint.

"No!" Alex shouted, "No, don't die. Tell me who betrayed me!" Alex was sweating.

He grabbed Black Shot by the shoulders and tried to shake him back into life. When it didn't work he started slapping his face until Black Shot opened his eyes again.

He reached out and gripped Alex's collar, pulling him closer, and with his final dying breath whispered the name, "Elexis." And then he was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Master Cordatis lay still, hiding among the wreckage of the fallen gunship. He wasn't too badly injured and he could still fight however Shionne was not so fortunate, and she had caught a piece of shrapnel to the left shoulder. The shard of metal was in deep, and blood from the wound began to stain Shionne's shirt. Her face was smeared with dirt and soot and her dark toned blonde hair was in a mess. Cordatis ran over to Shionne and knelt down beside her.

"Let me see," he said as he gently studied the wound. Cordatis gripped the piece of shrapnel with one hand and placed the other on Shionne's shoulder. "This is going to hurt." He warned. Cordatis yanked at the metal blade and it came out cleanly, followed by a trickle of blood and a heavy gasp from Shionne. Cordatis then tore a strip of fabric of the bottom of Shionne's shirt and rapped it tightly around the bleeding wound, under the armpit and over the shoulder.

"There, all better." Cordatis smiled as Shionne tested her arm. "Now let's move, we have to get off this planet and find out what the blazers is going on."

"We can take my ship," Shionne said as she stood up, "I have my own pilot, we can trust her."

"If she's not under republic control then we can trust her," Cordatis agreed, "As for everyone else, we should watch our backs. That blast came from our own cannons so we must assume that all clones are hostile."

Cordatis and Shionne began to walk back through the rocky terrain towards the city. They had to hide from searching clone troopers while they climbed over ledges and pushed through thick plant growth; this was not easy for Shionne in her wounded state. As they neared the northwest wall of the city they came across a squadron of clones, and the commander was speaking to his men. "Keep up the search until you find them, if they weren't at the crash site then they must be alive. Do not stop until both of them are dead."

Cordatis knew that behind the clones sat a small door that eventually lead into the flight hanger where Shionne's ship was waiting. Cordatis readied his light sabre and using the force he knocked over a pile of rocks, the sound distracted the clones and gave Cordatis the opportunity to leap into their group. Cordatis swung his light sabre speedily and decapitated the first clone with one swift stroke; in the same movement he cut the next clone across the chest. Cordatis deflected a laser bolt fired from the commander and sent it back so that it hit the commander in the chest. Finally Cordatis swung his light sabre behind him and cut down the last clone in the squad.

Shionne came out from her hiding place in the bushes and joined Cordatis, "I see you still haven't let up on your sword play." She remarked as they entered the hanger. "There's my ship over there," she pointed out, "On the far side."

Together Cordatis and Shionne made their way through the massive collection of gunships and star fighters, making sure to remain out of enemy sight. The final area between them and Shionne's star ship was a vast area with no cover to hide from the clones that stood in the centre of the hanger. Cordatis noticed that these clones were guarding something; it was Kesh and most of his warriors. The warriors were tied up, and they sat on their knees in a straight line. Even in this position the Morgukai were about the same height as their captors.

"There are too many clones," Cordatis cursed, "We'll never make it across." He glanced over at Kesh, who was struggling with his restraints and trying to get at one of the commanders and crush him with his weight. Cordatis had to help him, he owed the Morgukai that much.

"We have to free Kesh and his warriors." Cordatis told Shionne.

"What, why?" Shionne asked, rather confused.

"Without them I would have never won the battle against the droids." Cordatis explained, "And I think they can help us escape."

Shionne eventually agreed with Cordatis' plan. She moved into position to serve as a distraction for the clones while Cordatis came around back to free the prisoners.

Shionne ran in full view of the clones and waved her good arm, "Hey, I'm over here!" she shouted mockingly.

All of the clones except one ran after her, and she led them on a wild chase through the hanger as she weaved in and out of the ships. Meanwhile Cordatis charged at the remaining clone that stood in front of Kesh, and silenced him before he could call out. Cordatis cut through Kesh's restraints and together they freed the rest of the Morgukai.

Once his men were free Kesh grabbed Cordatis firmly by the collar and held him close, looking at him with his deep yellow eyes. "Your men killed my warriors." Kesh snapped.

"I know Kesh, but you have to understand that I had nothing to do with this. The clones are after me too." Cordatis explained.

Kesh stared at him for a moment longer and then released his powerful grip. "What must we do?" he asked.

Cordatis stood up and straightened his collar, "A friend of my is going to lead the clones back this way, I trust your warriors are thirsty for vengeance."

Kesh nodded his big orange head to show that he understood. The Morgukai warriors gathered their weapons and waited in ambush behind two gunships. As the clones raced past, following Shionne, the Morgukai leaped out from their positions and cut the enemy down in a brutal frenzy. The armour of the clones shattered like glass against the brute force of the Morgukai's axes. The capturing clones were all dead however all of the commotion in the hanger started to draw in more soldiers and they quickly began to over power the escapees.

Cordatis shouted to Kesh, "Can you pilot a gunship?" he asked.

"No, but some of my warriors can."

Cordatis stopped to deflect multiple laser bolts, "Good, take those two," he pointed to two of the gunships, "And get out while you can!"

With Cordatis covering her, Shionne made a run for her ship, but suddenly a stray laser bolt struck a near by fuel canister and it exploded. The flames spread out, smothering the surrounding ships, and the pressure from the blast knocked Cordatis off his feet. With Cordatis downed Shionne tried her luck and stepped into her star ship, as she did so she was hit in the small of her back by a well-aimed laser bolt.

Cordatis looked up and saw her fall to the ground. "Shionne!" he shouted out as he ran to the ship. Once he was on board he ordered the pilot to take off. The pilot was only young; in fact she was not much older than Alex. She had long soft blonde hair that was platted and positioned to hang over her shoulder, she wore a black uniform and a little black pilots hat.

Cordatis once again tended to Shionne, "Just hang on," he said softly, "You'll be okay."

Shionne gave a weak laugh, "You're a liar." She told him.

Shionne was right, the bolt had struck her spine, and this was a fatal wound. Cordatis fell back and sat against the wall, his arms were resting on his knees, and he tried to decide what to do next. Suddenly Shionne began to cough, and when he looked at her the light in her eyes began to fade, and she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Cordatis had escaped Boz Pity but there were still enemy star fighters on his tail. Shionne lay motionless on the cold floor and the pilot was beginning to lose her nerves.

"Is Shionne alright?" The pilot was tense and her voice was unsteady.

Cordatis stood and moved behind the worried young girl, "What is your name?" he asked calmly.

"Carolyn, sir." She answered hastily, "Please, tell me if is Shionne okay?"

"The would was fatal, there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry." Cordatis sat down in the passenger seat, shaken up by the loss of his friend.

Carolyn looked as if she was about to weep and her elegant face tensed as she held her tears back and swallowed her sadness. Cordatis activated the ships radar and found that their pursuers were gaining on them. The enemy were using v-wing star fighters, these we fast and nimble ships characterised by the 'v' shape that the four wings formed.

One of the v-wings fired a few shots and Carolyn struggled with the controls as the ship rocked and juddered. Cordatis now spoke urgently to Carolyn, "Can we out run them?" he asked. He knew that it was impossible but at this stage he was trying for any string of hope he could find.

"Maybe," Carolyn answered as she fiddled with the controls, "But we'll need to go into hyper drive, and that's risky in these conditions. I'll need more time."

The v-wings fired again and the ship lost control for a moment until Carolyn restored the balance.

"What weapon systems does the ship have?" Cordatis questioned.

Carolyn turned the ship on a fast angle and maneuvered away from the next burst of enemy fire. "There is a laser turret at the back of the ship, but its only manual."

Cordatis made his was to the turret, careful not to treat Shionne's body with any disrespect. The turret was a simple set up with a one hundred and sixty degree view from behind the ship. Cordatis tested the turrets mobility and then lined up his first target in the laser sight crosshair. He fired a quick burst and shot down the unsuspecting v-wing. Then without pause Cordatis lined up the next target. This time the enemy was aware of the turret and tried to manoeuvre away, but Cordatis used the force and predicted their actions. He shot down two more hostile ships before he heard Carolyn call out, "We are ready, switching to hyper drive now."

Cordatis stared out of the cockpit window as Carolyn set the ship up and watched the stars stretch, as is the usual effect of hyperspace.

After only ten minutes of travel Carolyn pulled out and the ship stopped. They were in vast empty space.

"Carolyn, what sector are we in?" Cordatis asked.

Carolyn checked her navigational system, "The Numesh sector, sir."

"How the blazers did we end up in the Numesh sector?" He questioned rhetorically, "Set a course for Coruscant, I have to meet with the other Jedi."

"Sir, I have just received a transmission from Coruscant." Carolyn read out the pre-recorded message, "It says that all Jedi are to return to the temple immediately for their own safety."

Cordatis placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "It doesn't sound right." He stated, "Most of the republic army is stationed at the temple, it can't be safe there. Nevertheless we should check it out. Maybe I will be able to find master Yoda, he'll know what to do." Cordatis sat back in his seat and placed his hands on his knees, "Take us to Coruscant, and do it quickly, its only a matter of time before those clones catch up with us."

Carolyn nodded her head, "Yes sir." And then she readied the ship for hyper drive again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"He's lying!" Alex snapped out loud.

Black Shot's dead body lay still on the cold floor, and his henchmen were still trying to kick down the door so that they could aid their unknowingly dead master. Alex felt like he was about to scream, but he controlled himself and made his way for the open office window. He climbed down the high factory wall with increased haste as he heard Black Shot's office door crash down and the men stormed in. Alex leaped from ledge to ledge until he reached the ground. When he looked up he saw a guard checking the body that Alex had left on the way in, the guard jumped back when he realized that his friend was dead.

The alarm was raised straight after Black Shot's body was found, and guards were gathering in groups all around the facility to locate his killer. Alex had to be careful on his escape, but he couldn't go out the way he came because that exit was now blocked. Alex turned back and went into the massive metal factory. He stuck to the alleyways and back passages, always staying out of sight as he made his way to the other side. This worked well until he reached the main manufacturing room, where as he ran past a small crane carrying hot molten metal he was spotted by one of the metal workers.

"Over there!" The sweaty worker barked, "That way!"

Stealth was no longer an option and so Alex sprinted for the exit as the guards came after him, but as he drew near to the door three large Barabel's with even larger weapons came through and cut him off. Alex turned sharply to the right, almost losing his balance as he darted for another exit. Again more guards cut him off, now all the exits were blocked and there was no way out. As the smelly sentinels closed in, Alex searched for another escape and ran through all options in his head.

'I could fight them,' Alex considered, but he knew that there were too many to take on alone. Then Alex spotted the crane, which he decided would be his way out of the dreadful factory. Alex force jumped over the line of guards and made a run for the crane. He then grabbed hold of the rope at the end of the pulley system that suspended a large smouldering bucket of hot metal over his pursuers. Alex kicked the lever that held it all in place and the bucket fell, crushing and burning Black Shot's guards. They poor creatures shrieked and cried as they burned.

Because the rope was attached to the bucket, Alex was pulled into the air as the bucket fell and he landed safely on a catwalk that was suspended just below the high ceiling. From there Alex climbed out of a window and ended up on the landing pad where his star ship was sitting. He waisted no time as he boarded the ship and set it for take off.

To his surprise he was not followed any further after he had left the dry atmosphere. Alex assumed that Black Shot's men just didn't care so much as to leave the planet to avenge their master's death.

Unaware of the new threat presented by the clones, Alex set a course for Coruscant and put the ship into hyper drive. While he waited Alex was riddled with conflicting emotions concerning Elexis, and he began to argue with himself.

"Elexis would never betray us, she was loyal to the Jedi."  
"Elexis was only loyal to herself, she told you that, and she doesn't care about the Jedi."

"Elexis would never betray me, she was in love with me, and I with her. It must have been someone else."

"There was no one else, think about the escape pod on the frigate, there was someone in there and you knew it, and what about the fact that you are alive. If she loved you then she obviously didn't want you dead when Black Shot learned of your identity, she made a deal with him, how else would he know her name?"

Alex fell back in his seat, it was all true, and Elexis had betrayed him. He just didn't want to believe it.

When Alex arrived on Coruscant he immediately knew that something bad was taking place, but he focused himself on finding Cordatis to tell him what had happened. Cordatis' little blue figure appeared from the holo-com, he seemed stressed and Alex sensed something worse had happened.

Cordatis was extremely relieved to hear from him, "Alex, thank goodness you're okay." He said, "Where are you?"  
"I'm on Coruscant, about to go to the Jedi Temple. There's something wrong here." Alex replied.

"Listen to me, it might not be safe there." Cordatis gave a very brief summary of the end of the Boz Pity Battle, "The clones have turned. Do not go to the temple. Just wait for me there. Be weary and stay on your guard. Do not trust anyone."

As they spoke the holo-com was interrupted with static and Alex began to lose the signal, and he still needed to warn Cordatis about Elexis.

"Sir, you were right about Elexis." He tried to say, but the signal was gone and he could only hope that Cordatis had heard.

He thought about what Cordatis had said, and then he checked his ship and found that there was a message. It warned all Jedi of the new threat and told them to return to the temple immediately for their own safety. Alex could not wait for Cordatis, and so he set off to see wether or not the temple of was trap.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alex cautiously travelled by foot to the temple, when it was in sight he could see smoke rise from its rooftop. As Alex drew even closer he began to hear the screams of the Jedi and the blaster fire of the attacking clones. He couldn't believe it, clones were marching into the temple by the hundreds being led by a fully cloaked man and the Jedi were being wiped out, everyone he had ever known was going to be killed. Alex felt compelled to charge in and help his brothers, but he thought better of it. 'I'd be running right into their trap. No, there is nothing I can do.'

Suddenly a piece of the temple exploded and a cloud of fire and smoke covered the sky above. When the smoke cleared Alex saw the clones on one of the balconies killing the defenceless Jedi children. The sight stabbed Alex in the heart, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Again he thought of trying to help but he stopped himself and instead forced his way back towards his ship.

Alex was filled to the brim with rage. He promised that soon he would see vengeance on the one that had caused this. Then Alex spotted the man again, and he watched in horror as the cloaked figure pulled out a light sabre and mercilessly cut down the surrounding Jedi. They fought for their lives but they were of no match for him.

Alex's thoughts turned towards Elexis, they not of anger for what she had done to him, but of concern. "What if Elexis is in there? What if she is already dead?" He did not think that he was being blinded by his affection for her, something that Cordatis would have pointed out. Again Alex's heart was stabbed deep with the idea that he had lost her, and then his emotions changed. "What if she is behind all of this? What is this was her doing?"

Alex started to argue with himself again, "No, Elexis couldn't do this even if she tried. Someone much more powerful must have done it."

"Elexis is still a traitor all the same. She has killed her master, and what ever her reasons are for betraying the Jedi she will kill again unless she is stopped."

Alex breathed deeply. "I know what I have to do, but for now I must talk to Cordatis."

Alex arrived at the landing pad where he had left his ship, but before he could board there was a deep voice that shouted to him. "Halt right there!" It was a clone, followed by three others. The clones blaster was aimed at Alex's chest, "Identify yourself." The clone demanded.

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked.

The clone slightly lowered his weapon, "Only authorised personnel are aloud to leave this area."

'Perhaps I can lie my way out of this,' Alex thought to himself. "Oh but you don't understand," Alex said innocently, "I have to get back home to my wife, she'll be very worried about me with all this commotion going on."

The clone approached Alex slowly, 'Wait for your moment,' Alex muttered.

The clone gripped Alex by the arm, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me."

'Now!' At that moment Alex reached to his belt and grabbed his light sabre. Before the clone could react Alex had cut off his arm and lopped off his head in one very swift movement. The other clones began to fire on him and he deflected the bolts and sent all of them back, killing the remaining clones and leaving them in a pile on the ground.

Alex rushed to his star ship and set it for take off, he didn't know whether they would be after him now and so he took no chances. As soon as he was away from Coruscant he contacted Cordatis.

Cordatis' figure appeared from the holo-com, "Alex, what the blazers happened? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Alex answered, "Sir, they killed all of them, even the younglings."

"What do you mean?" Cordatis asked, even more worried than before.

"The temple, it's all gone and so are the Jedi. Master, why is this happening?"

Cordatis stroked his chin and stared down. "We believe that the senate has taken control of the republics army and that chancellor Palpetine is not who he appeared to be." Cordatis explained.

Alex thought for a moment. "A sith?" He asked.

"Maybe, but now that the clones are against us we will have to stay clear of all systems under republic control."

"Where will we go?" Alex asked.

"To Arkania, on the ice fields where you completed most of your training."

"Very well." Alex said, he decided that he should probably discuss what had happened with Elexis. "Oh and master, I need to talk to you about Elexis." Suddenly the signal was interrupted again by a feed coming from Elexis herself. Her little holographic figure appeared, standing tall and elegant as always. She wore a fully hooded cloak and she seemed different now, darker. "Sorry Alex," She said firmly, "I can't let you talk anymore. I'm sorry it had to happen like this but I needed to find out where you were going. Please believe me Alex, this was the only way, oh and don't try to warm your master about me because after this message I am going to fry your communications."

Suddenly the hologram shut off and there was nothing. Alex was shocked. He tried to recommunicate with her again but it was futile. He set the ship into hyper drive, "I have to get to Arkania." He said to himself, "I have to stop Elexis once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alex pushed his star ship to its limits, going as fast as he could over the frozen ice fields of Arkania. This planet was the most beautiful in Alex's eyes for this was technically his home world. His father had worked in the diamond mines underneath the icy surface before Alex was even born. His father fell in love with an Arkanian Offshoot. These were a genetic subspecies of Arkanian who were bred to serve as lower class citizens for the higher powers. Alex's mother was sold into slavery and was forced to serve the rebellious group known as the Arkanian Renegades during the revolution.

Alex's father had attempted to free her, and they did escape. Alex was conceived in a small cabin hidden among the ice fields. His parents stayed there for nine months until he was born. However they were eventually tracked down and killed for their crimes and Alex was left as an orphan. Cordatis found Alex as a child running about the local markets when he had tried to steal his light sabre. Most people looked at Alex as a poor juvenile born into a cruel world of criminals and thugs, however Cordatis sensed the force in him and so took him in as his own young apprentice. When Alex was old enough they returned to Arkania where he trained vigorously and studied the Jedi way on the Arkanian ice fields, here Alex earned his very own light sabre.

Now as he glided over the fields in his star ship, Alex reminisced over the events of his childhood and his training here until at last he located the old wooden cabin that was his home. The cabin sat near the edge of a massive ice cliff, and a dense pine forest on the other side hid it perfectly from sight. As Alex came close something felt wrong, and suddenly from over the cabin flew two v-wing star fighters piloted by enemy clones. Alex pulled away before their ships collided and he began to fear that Cordatis might already be dead.

Suddenly another message appeared from the holo-com, and again it was Elexis. "You cannot save Cordatis," She said, "These v-wings will make sure of that. They won't kill you, but they will keep you away until my task is done. You will understand everything once he is dead, and then at last we can be together." The hologram switched off and Alex was left to ponder over the words. "Why is she doing this?"

Before he could consider it anymore he remembered that he was still being chased by two v-wings. The pursuing ships fired EMP blasts and were attempting to shut down all systems on Alex's ship. Alex twisted and turned, avoiding every shot and steering with extreme precision towards the large cluster of trees behind the cabin. During his training Alex had to manoeuvre his way through these trees using a high-speed land cruiser, this task could only be accomplished by someone with the remarkable reflexes of a Jedi.

As he weaved in and out of the tall trees the v-wings attempted to match his skill but failed, and one of them clashed head on with a large wooden pine. The other v-wing was a little more persistent and Alex could not shake him, so he readied the weapons systems and fired a laser bolt into a large slanting tree. The blast area of the tree burst into flames and it began to topple until it fell directly in front of the final v-wing. When the ship slammed into the blockade it exploded with a loud crash and the surrounding forest caught fire.

Without wasting any time Alex turned his star ship and raced back to the cabin. In the distance he could see a ship landing besides the small wooden building, it was Cordatis, completely unaware that Elexis was waiting for him. When Alex had finally made it to the cabin he landed his ship in the soft snow and then ran to Cordatis. Alex saw his master step out from his own ship and walk towards the cabin. "Cordatis!" Alex shouted out, but it was too late. From behind Cordatis' star ship sprang Elexis, and with one swift movement she drove her glowing blue light sabre between Cordatis' shoulder blades. The end of Elexis blade protruded from Cordatis' chest and he gaped for breath as the laser sliced through his lungs and heart.

Alex reached out with one hand as if he was trying to hold his master, "No!" He cried, but it was too late, and Cordatis was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Elexis withdrew her blade and kicked Cordatis' dead body face down into the snow. Cordatis tumbled a few times and then lay still, cold and motionless.

Alex ran forward and faced Elexis, he gave a quick glance at his dead master and his heart broke. He was filled with a burning anger over all that Elexis had done, but for some reason he felt that there was more. 'Was it temptation?' He thought. He just wanted to forget about everything and live happy with Elexis by his side, but that would never happen. The Elexis that Alex loved had died long ago, or had she. Could she be saved?

"Why?" Alex asked bitterly, "Why did you kill Cordatis? Why did you betray the Jedi?" Alex's voice was heavier with muddled anger. He kept his distance but he still drew his light sabre and pointed its end at her throat.

"I did it for us." Elexis stated.

"For us?"

"I did it because chancellor Palpetine was the sith that the Jedi had been looking for, and he raised Anikin Skywalker to be his new apprentice. I have seen all that Anikin is capable of and together he and Palpetine will destroy the Jedi." As Elexis explained, it all became clearer to Alex. "I was tired Alex, and I wanted things that the Jedi would never allow, so I went to Palpetine and told him that I would help him hunt down the Jedi if he allowed you and I to live."

"Elexis how could you! You were a Jedi!" Alex pleaded. He lowered his light sabre and turned away.

"You think I truly care about the Jedi? All I care about is us. Join me Alex, learn the power of the dark side as I have and together we can live alone with no one to ever tell us what to do. Please Alex, I love you and I know you still love me."

Slowly Alex placed his hand back over his light sabre, "You are right Elexis, I do love you. But I am a Jedi and I will not be corrupted by the sith as you have been." Alex removed his cloak and looked Elexis in the eye as her expression changed and she removed her own cloak.

Elexis readied her light sabre and then spoke softly, he voice then rose to a shout "If you will not join me, then you will die!"

At the same time Alex and Elexis leaped into the air and landed in the spot between where they were standing. Before Alex hit the ground he had to stop Elexis from slicing his abdomen open with the first stroke. Once he gained his footing Alex swung his light sabre up and tried for Elexis' head, she deflected his blade and swung for Alex's hip. Alex managed to push her light sabre away but the counter allowed her to kick him in the stomach, knocking him backwards. The first thing that Alex noticed in this fight was that Elexis was much faster and much more powerful than before, and she now possessed an eerie feeling of darkness. Alex parried before Elexis could stab him in the chest and then he swung his blade at the point under her arm, Elexis barely dodged the hit and she received a small cut to her left breast. She placed her hand over the wound and winced with pain while Alex twirled his light sabre in order to gain a better grip on the handle.

As they battled, Alex began to realize that he was being driven towards the ice cliff. 'I have to change my position or else I'll fall.' Alex thought to himself. Now Alex stood directly on the edge of the cliff so that when he twisted his foot. Small pieces of ice broke and fell into the deep abyss below. With some tricky footwork Alex was able to break himself free of Elexis' hold and stand facing parallel to the cliff. Now they both stood on the edge of the overhang, extending their light sabres so that only the tips met. The wind began to pick up and it blew Elexis long dark hair across her face so that she had to push it behind her ears. Alex's hair had also grown quite a bit and now the strong wind blew it around in an untidy mess.

Neither opponent attacked, they just looked into each others eyes once more until Elexis spoke, "The Jedi have kept us apart." She justified, "I have to stop them. For us," Elexis looked as if she were about to burst into tears, and Alex knew she didn't want to kill him as much as he didn't want to kill her.

"Please Elexis," Alex begged, "I love you, and it's not too late. Come back to me, come back to the light."

Elexis raised her head slightly, "As long as the Jedi live there will be no light." And with that Elexis force jumped over Alex and swung her light sabre at his head. Alex ducked her sword and tried to catch Elexis off balance, but before he could strike she spun around and extended her arm, force pushing Alex into the air back towards the old cabin.

Alex landed hard, right against his old land cruiser. On top of the rusty old cruiser sat a fuel box that was out after he left three years ago. As soon as Alex had regained his feet Elexis was on him again. He feared if the fight did not end soon, that she would over power him.

Elexis stabbed for Alex's chest and he swiped away her blade. Then she went for his neck and he parried the blow and then deflected the next. Elexis pushed Alex's blade down and punched him in the jaw. Alex ignored the hit and again struck at Elexis. Their blades clashed and held together, and for a moment Alex glared into Elexis' eyes as he strained and pushed the blades towards her throat. He thought he saw a hint of worry in Elexis' face, but that was before she kneed him once in the groin and then broke the grip on his light sabre. Alex caught Elexis' fighting arm by the wrist and she did the same to him, again they were stuck, until Elexis shifted her weight and drove both their blades into the old land cruiser. Alex feared for the worst as the laser ignited the fuel and the front of the cruiser exploded in a fierce cloud of flame, smoke, sparks and shrapnel.

Alex was thrown back into the snow by the force of the blast. He had caught a piece of shrapnel to the abdomen, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurred, in fact he could hardly see out of his left eye at all. And then he felt his face start to burn as the explosion had scorched the entire top left side. Nothing could be done for it now, and he still had a task to do. Alex stood up wearily and still dizzy from the blast he searched for Elexis, he found her on her knees in the thick snow a few metres away from the cruiser. She did not seem so damaged from the explosion. Elexis took her light sabre and stood up as Alex stumbled towards her, both opponents were shaken from the explosion and their moves required extra effort. Elexis swung her blade first and Alex was able to block the attack and slide her light sabre to the side, he then used his shoulder to knock Elexis off balance and she fell to the ground. As Alex stood over Elexis, with his light sabre pointed at her neck, he could hear Master Amicus' voice in his head, 'I want you to take no chances, your enemy will certainly not hesitate when he sees his chance to kill you, and neither shall you.'

Alex looked down at Elexis. She was the enemy and she had to die, however Alex could not bring himself to kill the only woman he had ever loved. As he hesitated his grip tightened on the light sabre hilt until he was almost crushing it. Elexis took this chance and hooked her left foot under Alex's right leg, sweeping him off his feet and into the white snow. Elexis collected her light sabre using the force and then swung the blade at Alex's head. Before the blade struck, Alex kicked Elexis in the abdomen and she was forced back into the snow. Alex then rolled onto his belly and reached for his own light sabre, he then stood up and spun himself around. As Elexis came at him, Alex drove his light sabre deep ender her rib cage, piercing straight through her heart as she tried to cut him down. Elexis dropped her weapon, then took a quick breath in and made a slight choking sound.

Alex withdrew his blade and held Elexis close in his arms, lowering her to the soft, snowy ground. As he held her, tears dripped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Alex watched Elexis' beautiful face, her lovely green eyes that were once so full of life, were now tinted with the peril of the dark side. Elexis looked up at Alex and reached out for him. "I'm so sorry Alex." And then the life in her eyes began to fade, until it was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Alex lay in the snow with Elexis in his arms. The physical and emotional pain from the battle had weakened him greatly. Alex felt a sudden agony in his belly and he reached down to locate the source, it was the shrapnel that was still stuck in his upper abdomen. Alex gripped the end that protruded from his body and pulled. A shot of pain ran through his beaten body as the metal came out, followed by a spurt of hot blood. Alex winced in pain for a moment and then fell back into the comfort of the snow where he stayed until he fell asleep.

Alex awoke to a sweet and soothing voice, his vision was blurred from the sun but he was able to make out the gentle silhouette of a woman.

Alex tried to reach out to the woman. "Elexis," He whispered. Then his vision cleared and Alex found that the woman was not Elexis, but someone else. She had soft blonde hair and she wore a pilot's uniform.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." She told him as she knelt down beside him and placed a worn cloth over his bleeding shrapnel wound. Using fabric from her shirt she bandaged the wound, and after that Alex slipped back into unconsciousness.

When Alex awoke again he was warm, and was lying on a soft mattress. Feeling confused, Alex sat up but scowled and fell down again as pain shot through his entire body. He placed his hand over the wound, and it was clean and properly bandaged. As well as that there was a bandage tied around his head that covered his left eye.

"You were burnt pretty bad." The girl said kindly, she was sitting on a rocking chair in the centre of the cabin, with her arms resting on her knees. "My name is Carolyn, I piloted Cordatis' ship. I found you out there in the snow so I brought you here and tended to your wounds."

"Where is Elexis?" Alex asked despairingly.

Carolyn gave a look as if she had done something wrong. "The girl?" She said bleakly, "You killed her. I put her body next to your masters, just outside the cabin."

Alex tried to sit up again, "They deserve a proper burial." He said, "I need to get up."

"You don't need to do anything other than resting." Carolyn ordered. "I will take care of it for you."

Alex tried to resist but he was still too weak to even try. Carolyn returned in the afternoon and helped Alex to walk outside. To the left of the cabin entrance were two graves, one for Cordatis and one for Elexis. Carolyn left Alex alone so that he could mourn his lost loved ones in silence. As she watched him weep over Elexis' grave she truly felt sorry for him. When Alex returned to the cabin Carolyn spoke, "You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Alex answered, "And that is why she had to die."

That night Carolyn loaded her ship with whatever supplies she could find and then went to Alex, "The emperor knows where we are, and we will have to move out before more clones arrive."

By now Alex could walk alone using a homemade walking stick, and together he and Carolyn boarded the ship and left Arkania behind them with all its dark memories.

"Where will we hide?" Carolyn asked.

Alex noticed that she said 'we,' so he assumed that she was staying with him. "We will go to the planet Lok, on the outer rim." He said. "The planet has no government and for now it will be secured from the empire, we can stay there."

Carolyn searched for the planet on her navigation system and then prepared the ship for hyper drive. "Then to Lok we will go."


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

For the following years Alex lived on Lok where he spent most of his days drowning his sorrows at the local cantina. All he could do was hide, and watch as the empire pillaged the galaxy. Lok was an arid desert planet controlled mostly by pirates and thugs, and it was the one place that the empire would never find an outcast Jedi. Some nights Alex wondered why he was even hiding, his life was gone and there was nothing left for him anymore. Although he still had his vengeance, there was just no means of accomplishing it. The empire was indestructible.

Carolyn had left Alex and went to join the Galactic Rebellion after he refused to leave his new home. In his mind he was no longer a Jedi, and as long as he stayed like that he would be oblivious to the Empire.

Alex knew though that deep down he would never stop hating the Empire, and that one day the time to fight would eventually come, and he would be ready to take his revenge.


End file.
